News Archive - 2010
Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! The KoC Wiki crew would like to wish you a very merry christmas and a happy new year that yields a good crest drop rate, successful battles and great allies. Thank you again to all of our contributors for being part of such a great wiki and turning it into what it is today! --Marodex 14:31, December 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: I know that a "how to edit" page is still missing but it is in the making, that I promise ;-) ---- Fight the Thumbs! When you insert new pictures, please try to avoid using the "thumb" property because this adds the insanely ugly "Added by XXX" note under the picture which clutters the wiki even more. I have been trying to remove as many thumbs as I can to beautify the wiki but my time is just like many of yours very limited. If you would like to help, and earn some edit count, give it a go and remove the "thumb" property from all the images you see. Keep in mind though that by removing the "thumb" property, you will also remove the description of a picture and it will return to original size. That means if you remove the thumbs property a 800 px wide picture will show up as that on the wiki, you will have to replace the thumbs property with 200px to make sure it retains a small size. Also if the description of a picture is really useful, leave the property thumbs where it is. Thanks! --Marodex 19:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) You want edits? Then earn them. Lately contributing to farm achievements have gotten more and more popular and while I admit that I haven't been as rigorous as I could've been in following such players and banning them, starting now I will do just that. Accumulating achievements and edits is not something you have to rush, there is no advantage and you will get NO respect from anyone for spamming the wiki with useless images and information that has already been entered elsewhere. All you do by doing that is to turn this wiki into something that has no easily accessible information and no one likes that. Within the next week I will be rolling out an official "KoC Wiki How to Edit Pages" article and I certainly hope everyone that wants to support us will follow these guidelines. IF you notice that someone is spamming images or information without it being actually useful please report them to me or Wagnike2 so that swift action can be taken. Cheers, --Marodex 08:37, December 5, 2010 (UTC) New Users Here are a couple one liners for our new contributors ;-) * Questions related to a topic, should go into that article as a comment, please don't create a new article to ask something. * We are trying to find out the drop rate of Crests. You can help here with that. * We are trying to figure out the least army you need to conquer a wilderness. You can help out with that here and here. They both work for the same purpose, just different layouts. * We are also trying to figure out the best army combinations to fight Barbarian Camps. If you want to help there, that's the place to be. * If all this game research doesn't interest you, there is always more to do if you check out the To Do List! Welcome aboard! --Marodex 13:04, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Construction Site Hola, due to time constraints in the past weeks, the site has suffered in terms of direly necessary updates not being done. Since this is a wiki project, we need to work together to get the site back to its polished state. Here are a couple small guidelines with more to come: * If you have questions post these in your blog or in the forums of the wiki, please do not create a new article to ask a question. They will be deleted uncommented. * There will be major research hubs for barbarian camps, wilderness, battle system and crest drops. If there are multiple of the same articles, these will be put together. * Users are kindly requested to double check before posting a new article to make sure these don't already exist elsewhere. * New pages WILL be monitored thoroughly, if the information is partially or completely existing elsewhere, these will be combined and the new article deleted. Thank you, --Marodex 08:17, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- About new articles Please refrain from creating pages about players. You are free to enter all the information you want (as long as its not offensive) about your own KoC Character on your own Profile page but creation of articles for other players will be deleted. Please also have a look at the To Do List if you would like to help us further improve the KoC Wiki. Cheers, --Marodex 21:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) ---- Some stats about the Koc Wiki I am actually still in awe. Since our launch we have steadily grown with your help. Today I requested a statistic from the admins to see if our collective work is actually being used and received http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/4950/kocw.jpg THIS link. It is...insane! 1,364,000+ hits of which about 1/3rd are unique hits which leads to 40k hits per day. I know there are obviously much larger wiki's out there that score a lot better than us but lets not forget that we are a wiki for a browser game and our content is somewhat limited in comparison to other mmorpgs. Cheers! --Marodex 17:30, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- 100 articles and more... We recently broke the magical 100 articles mark with the Player article. Hooray for all our editors and keep it coming! Robin Patterson started a campaign to get rid of articles missing categories. Here is an entry from the To Do List: * Every single page except Category:Browse needs to be categorized, and often you find that one will fit well into two or more categories. Pages in need of Categorization can be found at . Please take your time when creating a new category and make sure it is applicable. Also note that that Special page is not updated in real time but is cached so it may take a while for your changes to show. We have also started getting some "personal" pages about in game characters and alliances. They are going to stay for now but I would like to point out that anything other than information such as offensive language, attacking another player or alliance will result in the deletion of the article. Please follow the rules. As always if you feel we have any inappropriate content or comments, please contact me on my talk page and I will try to help out as fast as possible. --Marodex 10:53, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ---- We are officially "in"... and since we are in now, I wanted to take a moment and thank all our editors that have contributed to this wiki so far. While I am extremely happy to see a steady input of new information on an almost daily basis, as well as seeing our editors start sweeping through the already existing articles for grammatical errors and correcting these, I have to address a few minor issues we currently have. While we welcome every contributor open-handedly, we require you to read what you type before actually posting it. In the last 2 weeks, I had to delete several topics due to these being double, unnecessary or simply put awfully compiled and unsubstantial. I do not enjoy removing articles and every time I had to take this route I notified the editors why I am doing this so that they may not repeat the same mistake again - so that their next entry sticks. If you have issues with the way the wiki programming works, you are a good writer but a terrible wiki coder, do not worry. Simply add a: on the page you have created and someone will most certainly take a look at it. As a last note: Before you create a new page please make sure the information you are about to enter doesn't already exist elsewhere in a similar fashion. If that's the case we would very much prefer you to add what you consider is missing to the already existing topic so that the information doesn't get spread in tiny bits into different topics. Thanks and peace out, --Marodex 21:26, April 29, 2010 (UTC) ---- New Skin/Main In recognition of your hard work on this Wiki, the Wiki Gaming team has made you this new skin. Congrats on the good work and I'm sure you guys will hit 100 articles soon. Again Congrats, - Wagnike2 20:46, April 1, 2010 (UTC) 50 Pages smashed - 100 we are coming! As mentioned in the title, we have already broken the 50 page mark and are headed for 100 pages. As usual we need your help, input and resourcefulness to keep the wiki up to date. If you see something, have a go at it. If you don't like the way it looks, the chances someone else will correct it is high. Tell about this Wiki to your friends, the more people visit the less information we will miss! Cheers, --Marodex 13:31, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Getting there! It's been a great week. Not only have we completed several sections with the help of players, but we also had some appearance from Watercooler! Obviously we want to move forward and keep adding information to the site. After the first part of "launching" and entering already available data is done, the next step will be to enter personal experiences on the site to give new players an insight on how to approach the game as a newcomer but also to act like a source for the already established player. I will be updating the to do list on what kind of essays we still need and as always, if you think of something useful, please simply add it to the site. If you are not comfortable with the wiki tags, find a suiting title, enter your text as is and we will format it once you have finished your posting. Oh, before I forget check out our new and shiny KoC Logo, courtesy of Watercooler! Cheers, --Marodex 08:01, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Layout I am looking for capable hands that would be interested in redefining the layout as well as templates of the KoC Wiki. If you are capable of doing so and experienced with wikis please send me a mail under kocwiki@googlemail.com Cheers! Marodex 01:53, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Work in progress Hey folks. Welcome to yet another information site about Kingdoms of Camelot. This site has launched just recently which is why there is still some content missing. If you are interested in helping us get this to be the best KoC wiki in the net, we would welcome your support! Thanks ;-) --Marodex 12:26, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Category:News Archives